Girl You Make It Hard To Be Faithful
by soccerchickforever
Summary: But girl you make it hard to be faithful, With the lips of an angel. Songfic/oneshot. Enjoy!


_AN Hello readers! Here is a sonfic I was inspired with late at night while listening to Lips of an Angel by Hinder. haha. If you see any mistakes I'm sorry! Its late. Reviews are nice. ;) _

___Hope you enjoy it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or anything you might recognize._

OOoOoOoOoO

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**__**  
**__**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**__**  
**_

You quickly pick up your ringing phone, wondering who it is. It's too late for it to be Mitchie, she usually calls much earlier than this. You check the screen to your blackberry and realize it is indeed Mitchie. Hmm, why is she calling so late?

_**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**__**  
**__**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

You here her choke you name, she's gasping for air, it sounds like she's choking back tears. You wonder what could possibly be wrong with her, when you talked to her the night before she seemed perfectly happy. She whispers that she misses you and that you should come over.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room**__**  
**__**Sometimes I wish she was you**__**  
**_

You sigh, quietly saying you can't and that Bridget is sleeping in your bedroom, you almost wish it was her, she would be the best girlfriend and you would be able to see her everyday instead of only talking on the phone.

_**I guess we never really moved on**__**  
**_

You wish Mitchie was the one you shared you bed with, you wish she was the one you would be spending the rest of your life with. You wish she was your wife and not Bridget. You wished you would have never broken it off with Mitchie. Maybe you never did move on.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**__**  
**__**It sounds so sweet**__**  
**__**Coming from the lips of an angel**__**  
**__**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

She whispers you name again, telling you not to worry. She sounds so timid and sweet, so innocent, almost like an angel. You and her both know she wishes you would run to her and leave Bridget, but you both also know you would never do that to Bridget.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**__**  
**__**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**__**  
**__**With the lips of an angel**_

You never want to tell her goodbye, you want to always be with Mitchie. You want to run to her every time she asks you to come over, she makes it so damn hard to be faithful sometimes. But you've never been the kind to cheat; you were raised better than that. You may talk to her every night and call her baby, but you aren't cheating, you haven't even seen her in a year and a half. All you guys do is innocent talking, nothing more than that.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**__**  
**__**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**__**  
**__**And does she know you're talking to me**__**  
**__**Will it start a fight**__**  
**__**No I don't think she has a clue**__**  
**_

She tells you that she dreamt of you the night before and that she almost whishes she wouldn't have woken up because that way she could have been with you, even if it was only in a dream. She asks if you've ever dreamt of her, you chuckle quietly telling her all the time; which is true, you always dream of her. She asks if Bridget even knows you still talk to her, and if it would cause problems, you whisper that she has no idea and that its gonna stay like that, she doesn't need to know.

_**Well my girl's in the next room**__**  
**__**Sometimes I wish she was you**__**  
**__**I guess we never really moved on**__**  
**__**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**__**  
**__**It sounds so sweet**__**  
**__**Coming from the lips of an angel**__**  
**__**Hearing those words it makes me weak**__**  
**_

You and Mitchie talk for hours, you don't talk about anything in particular, but it's okay with you. When you talk to Mitchie it's so lighthearted and not serious, it's what you love the most about her, she's so much fun to talk to and the conversation just flows. You hate awkward silences when you're talking to someone, it shows that you don't have enough in common the sad thing is you and Bridget always have awkward silences. Sad isn't it?

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**__**  
**__**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**__**  
**__**With the lips of an angel**__**  
**_

You tell her that it's really late and you seriously have to go, even if you don't want to and that you are getting tired. She whisper goodbye and that she loves you, you hang up without replying, you know it would be wrong to say it back._**  
**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**__**  
**__**It sounds so sweet**__**  
**__**Coming from the lips of an angel**__**  
**__**Hearing those words it makes me weak**__**  
**_

She whispers you name again telling you its okay, and that she was getting sleepy anyways. You know she is lying but you don't say anything you'd rather not cause any sort of fight, you need her, even if it is only on the phone, you need her.

OoOoOoOoOo

Your phone rings again you quickly get out of bed going to the other room like always, its Mitchie again, you smile. You really do enjoy your late night chats, they are the best and they make you truly happy. You answer the phone quickly, "Hey Mitch, what are you up to? It's late again…" Once again you talk for hours and hours about everything she tells you about her day and then she asks you to come over, just like every day. You almost say yes but then you remember your wife that sleeping in your bedroom and you deny again.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**__**  
**__**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**__**  
**__**With the lips of an angel**_

You end up hanging up at around 5 in the morning once again, you are so tired yet you are smiling like a fool, its almost creepy._**  
**_

You silently walk into a light pink bedroom, there is Hello Kitty bedding everywhere. You smile walking over to the crib and smile down at your daughter, Kailee. She's the reason you are still with Bridget, because if it wasn't for your little 4 month old you would have been with Mitchie a long time ago but you want Kaille to have a normal family, even if you are sacrificing yourself, it's for the well being of your daughter and no one else.

Mitchie doesn't know you have a daughter and she most likely never will, but its okay she doesn't need to know.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**__**  
**__**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**__**  
**__**With the lips of an angel**_

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_Hope you enjoyed it! And it might suck but this is the first time I write a songfic, the first time I write in this format and the first time I write in this point of view. lol Review? :))_

_- nat :))_


End file.
